psychusafandomcom-20200215-history
Carlton Lassiter
'Carlton T. Lassiter '(b. March 1968) also known as "Lassie", "Booker", "Binky" and sometimes "Detective Dipstick" is head detective of the Santa Barbara Police Department and the older brother of Lauren "Lulu" Lassiter as well as the partner of Detective Juliet O'Hara. He is portrayed by Timothy Omundson. Biography Head Detective Carlton Lassiter is a 10-year veteran of the Santa Barbara Police Department who prides himself in his ability to solve any case. He very much dislikes the department's "psychic" consultant, Shawn Spencer, who continually 'steals' his high profile cases and solves them using only a hunch. Despite this, he has shown that he cares for Shawn as a friend. Carlton would rather do old-fashioned police work that gets the job done than let Spencer tag along with his unconventional methods and annoying sense of humor. He believes that hard work is the answer to solving a crime, not psychics and voodoo dolls. Lassiter has many hobbies. Personality Carlton is hard on everyone, including himself. His no-nonsense and sour approach to a harsh life is used to protect himself from getting hurt, and his attitude with which he battles his low self-esteem. Fortunately, those few friends are loyal, and know how to see and bring out the best sides hiding in Lassie, behind all the pompous put-downs and sour expressions. Behind the grumpy and ruff exterior is a sensitive and sweet soul, often very caring and insecure. He is occasionally doing good deeds, but very subtle ones. Examples of this are that he'd take a bullet for his partner, or arrange the paperwork to get Shawn's impounded motorcycle returned. He's also quirky and has understated humor – as is often demonstrated in his various hobbies and side activities. He shares a strong relationship with his partner, Juliet O'Hara. In the first two seasons, and early in the fifth season, he sometimes treats her like a dumb teenager and has no respect for her. Later on, he verbally acknowledges several times that he is often impressed, and even proud, of her skills. He's always looking out for her and can be more than a little over-protective. Season Four ends with her breaking down in tears in his arms. He sometimes refers to her as his "only real friend" and cares for her more than he'll ever admit. Carlton often dreams he's Clint Eastwood, mostly from Heartbreak Ridge. He believes there's little to no room for interpretation of the U.S. Constitution, and he has an unusually high threshold for pain. Relationships With Victoria Parker Carlton's ex-wife. When the series started it was said they had been separated for 5 months. However, Lassiter reveals to Shawn in a drunken state in the beginning of the episode "From Earth to Starbucks" that they had in fact been separated for 2 years. In "Tuesday the 17th" Carlton meets Victoria for what he thinks could be a second chance, but is in fact divorce papers she wants him to sign. They are then officially divorced. With Lucinda Barry Carlton and Lucinda are dating secretly in the pilot. Lucinda does not want anyone to think that she is not being promoted for her hard work, but rather for sleeping with the head detective. However, Shawn observes that they are together and Lucinda is transferred to another police department. With Marlowe Viccellio Marlowe Viccellio is a pretty blonde that Lassiter meets in a bar in This Episode Sucks. She leaves to freshen up, saying she'll be right back, but escapes through a window instead. He has McNab try and find her; when he does find her, she says she was scared because her feelings for him were very strong. Later, she's arrested for murder and Lassiter tells her they're done He then realizes that she isn't the killer; the real killer is her brother, whom she was helping. He writes a note to her, then visits the jail and shows her the note, which says he'll wait for her while she is in prision (6-18 months). When her time is almost up, Lassiter buys a condo for them to live in. He also refers to her as his 'Lady love'. With Juliet O'Hara Carlton and the SBPD's Junior Detective Juliet O'Hara share a casual friendship, since, as partners, they put their lives in each other's hands. Lassiter can often be seen looking out for her and trying to protect her. In the episode Shawn Rescues Darth Vader, Lassiter tells Shawn that he would shoot him repeatedly if he ever hurt Juliet, but also has helped Shawn because he knew that Juliet loved him. He has stated that she was the best partner he could have asked for. Trivia *He recently got divorced. *He knows that Shawn is not a Psychic he just can't prove it. *Among the things on or in Lassiter's desk are a list of people he doesn't like (which he calls his "Crap List"), many law and criminal books, a minié ball, a little black book of people he has arrested, and what seems to be a picture of Mariska Hargitay (from Law and Order: Special Victims Unit). *Lassiter has an Alter Ego: Colonel Muscum Lassiter, making his first appearance in "Weekend Warriors" and later appearing as the chief of police in Shawn's dream in the episode "The Polarizing Express". He is characterized by a Civil War era uniform and a hideous face mustache and beard. *Lassiter has an unexplained hatred of squirrels. *Lassiter's childhood nickname was "Binky". *Tap-dancing helps Lassiter clear his mind. *Lassiter has an irrational fear of snowglobes based on nightmares about being trapped in glass balls while falling snow burns off his skin. *Lassiter's allergic to mints. *According to "Lights, Camera... Homicidio", Lassiter enjoys cheese. *According to "And Down the Stretch Comes Murder", Lassiter wanted a pony when he was a child. *His mother called him "Booker" as a child. *He likes to go fishing. And went on a trip with Henry once. Later he admits to Shawn "the whole time he criticized how I held my rod. Now I can understand why you're so messed up." *He doesn't believe in global warming. *Lassiter's mom is a lesbian with a woman named Althea. *Lassiter's Republican, as when Shawn needed him to punch him in the face he said Ronald Reagan was a terrible president . *Lassiter's ring tone is the theme from Cops. *Got shot in Lassie Jerky. *Stepped in an animal trap and fell down a hill into a river. Quotes Gallery insanelassie.jpg lassieflowers.jpg lassiegotswag.jpg C. Lassiter.jpg Carlton.jpg lasiter.png S3E11A.png imagesCAC8VJ30.jpg imagesCAGHZ3NZ.jpg weekend-warriors-1x06-psych-13879307-1706-960.jpg Lassiter's Resume.jpg|Lassiter's Resume ready for action.JPG de:Carlton Lassiter es:Carlton Lassiter fr:Carlton Lassiter Category:Characters Category:Police Officer Category:Main Character Category:Carlton Lassiter Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters